SummerParty
SummerParty Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeKEuJDL8nQ&feature=fvwrel Michael Cole: Hello Ladies And gentleman you are looking live at 25 thousand EFW Fans in attendance here at SummerParty! I am Michael cole with Jerry the King Lawler at ringside we will now take you to our Spanish announcers! Hola damas y caballeros que buscan vivir a los 25 mil aficionados EFW presentes aquí en SummerParty! Soy Miguel cole con Jerry Lawler el Rey en el ringside, ahora lo llevará de regreso a Cole y Lawler Jerry Lawler: What they said! haha... Match 1: Raj Sing vs. Chris Jericho vs. vs. Best In The World vs. Wartune© - Fatal Four Way for the Intercontential Championship! *'''Backstage with Rated Peep Superstar, Nexus and AdamEEF* Rated Peep Superstar: I know two weeks ago on Smackdown I formed an alliance with you two but if you two help me win my first championship here in EFW Tonight the worldheavyweight Championship You two have gained both of my trust... Nexus: I will hold you right there Rated Peep Superstar! we didn't just form this alliance so it can be all over you, we have to help each other out winning the championships. Adam: So as Nexus just I'll carry on from that you better be watching out backs to in mine and Adam match next for the Tag Team Championships! Howard Finkel: The Following Contest is for the Tag Team Championships Of The World Introducing first the champions AdamEEF Andddd....---*Nexus cuts of Howard Finkel* Stop it Howard you about a 60 year old man what are you doing here I'd rather introduce myself! so here it goes! * '''Match 2: Nexus and AdamEEF(c's) /w Rated Peep Superstar Ringside vs. Cenation and Guru Of Greatness - Tag Team Match For The Tag Team Championships! *'''Backstage* *The Awesome one is seen before his handicap match backstage before teaming up with Chris Xtreme* *The Awesome One accidently walks into Chris Xtreme on his way* Chris Xtrme: Hey who do you think you are? Awesome One: Oh Sorry Man Chris Xtreme: were in a Handicap match together and your not even worried? Awesome One: Okay man you've been like this ever since we lost our #1 Contenders Match on Raw calm down we will get other shots! Chris Xtreme: No! Your the one who cost us that match on Raw *Chris Xtreme Pushes The Awesome One* Awesome One: You wanna fight!? *David Falcon the Raw GM Comes in* David: Guys calm down I can see you two are not going to get along well so next your match has been cancled! Next Chris Xtreme you will face The Awesome One! '''Match 3: The Awesome One vs. Chris Xtreme - Singles Match Match 4: Layla vs. Maryse* - For The Vacant Divas Championship! *David Falcon is seen in the preparing for his match when an unknown person in a suit walks out and approaches David Falcon with a mic* David over the past couple of weeks your EFW Raw GM Spot has been under review we cant have a Raw General Manager who cant be a winner so if you don't do well tonight we will permentatly strip you of your Raw General Manager Position! Match 5: David Falcon vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ghost Hunter© - Triple Threat Match for the EFW Championship! *'Before Match 5 the Lumberjacks surround the ring* '''Match 6: The Ultimate Opportunst© vs. Rated Peep Superstar - Singles Match For The World Heavyweight Championship! ' *After the Match the Lumberjacks beat up the Worldheavyweight Champion!* After they beat up The Worldheavyweight Champion Kyle Smith runs out with a referee and cashes in his Money In The Bank Contract* 'Match 7: Kyle Smith vs. The Worldheavyweight Champion - Singles Match (MITB Cash In) ' '''BQ: Rate Card '''BQ2: Rate Theme For SummerParty!: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PF0QN5d-4xA